


the art of broken hearts

by marsella_1004



Category: CLC (Band), I.O.I (Band), Lovelyz, Oh My Girl (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: «Наша любовь подобна искусству». Сборник {1} по девочкам.





	1. Irene/Seulgi; «The Last Dance»

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2017-2018 гг.

Сыльги танцует вот уже целый час.  
Делает волну руками, прижимает ладони к коленям, вращая бедрами в такт музыке; совершает столько телодвижений, что не успеваешь даже уследить. У девушки свой ритм, и простым наблюдателям он покажется слишком быстрым. Но только не ей. Это настолько естественно для Кан, как есть, пить и спать. Танцы ей необходимы, как воздух, каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Только так девушка может расслабиться.  
Наконец, Сыльги плавно садится на шпагат и завершает свое выступление.

Чжухён смотрит на нее, не отрываясь. Восхищенно. Влюбленно.

— _Ты была великолепна._

Сыльги отмахивается, смущенно улыбаясь. Чжухён каждый день на протяжении последних двух месяцев говорит ей это. Девушка верит, но слышать одно и то же все это время немного (много) странно. 

Сыльги признает, что, возможно, хорошо танцует, но слова онни заставляют ее краснеть.

_И зачем я только разрешила ей приходить на свои репетиции?_

Сыльги сама не знает; но ведь Чжухён невозможно отказать. Вот она сидит, во все глаза глядя на Кан, которая вытирает пот со лба и щек. 

Так нежно, так заботливо.

Потом поправляет выбившиеся пряди из хвоста младшей, при этом искренне улыбаясь.

И Сыльги не знает, что с этим делать. Что с _ней_ делать. Что с _ними_ делать.

Хотя _их_ никогда и не было. И не должно быть. 

Сыльги понимает, что сейчас ей не до отношений. И самоотверженная забота Чжухён ей лишь в тягость.   
На носу экзамены, прослушивания, бесконечная череда репетиций и занятий. Сыльги сама выбрала этот тяжелый путь, решив добиваться всего до конца. Ее идеальный мир базировался на хорошей учебе и отточенных танцах.

И Чжухён в нем не было места. 

Кан скрепя сердце смотрела на старшую, что-то рассказывающую ей (Сыльги привыкла не вслушиваться — просто так легче).

Однако, она не могла (или не хотела?) говорить Чжухён самого главного, того, что разъедало ее душу каждый чертов день, когда она видела завороженный взгляд Бэ в танцевальном зале.

Но сегодня, видимо, ей все-таки придется сказать. Потому что так надо. Потому что так не будет больно. Потому что так будет гораздо лучше ( _лучше ли?_ ) для них обеих. 

Металлическим голосом в пустоту:

_— Ты мне не нужна, онни._

Сердце Чжухён рассыпается на миллион осколков.


	2. Soojung/Jisoo; «Sad Picture»

Суджон наблюдает за ней вот уже долгих полгода. Со Джису, талантливая художница, недавно выиграла городской конкурс по живописи и теперь её работы висят в художественной галерее. Такой успех в тихом районе, где жила девушка, не мог остаться незамеченным, а потому всякий желающий считал своим долгом познакомиться с ней поближе. 

Такое рвение со стороны окружающих пугало Джису, и она часто уединялась в парке на территории своего родного колледжа, ибо даже там за ней шли по пятам.

В один из таких теплых весенних дней её и нашла Суджон. Джису сидела на траве, а на её коленях располагался раскрытый альбом, в котором девушка периодически делала наброски. 

Суджон неслышно подобралась к ней сзади и присела рядом. Джису подняла на неё удивленный взгляд. В её глазах можно было прочитать: «Что настолько важного случилось, что ты отрываешь меня от работы?»

— Я Суджон.  
— Приятно познакомиться, я Джису. — Напускная вежливость, ведь итак ясно, что девушка не любит, когда ей мешают.

— Нарисуй меня, пожалуйста. — Суджон сглотнула и выжидающе посмотрела на Со, ожидая реакции.  
— Я умею писать только пейзажи и натюрморты. Не портреты. Прости. — Сдержанный ответ девушки давал понять, что с этой просьбой к ней обращались уже десятки, если не сотни, раз.

Суджон взъерошила челку, всё ещё не отрывая взора от рисующей девушки. Она была прекрасна: длинные пальцы, которые держали карандаш, быстро-быстро наносили штрихи на поверхность бумаги, превращая пустой лист в целую вселенную; брови Джису сдвигались, когда она была напряжена, из-за чего на её лбу образовывались морщины, которые исчезали, как только она переставала рисовать. Казалось, что девушку интересовало ровно то, что она делает, а весь остальной мир служил ей лишь фоном.

_К чему заботиться об этом истлевшем мире, когда я могу создать свой собственный, чистый и красивый?_

— Давай как-нибудь погуляем на неделе? — Суджон приметила двух уток на глади пруда и старалась смотреть на них, а не на соседку (ибо щеки покрыл предательский румянец).  
— Извини, я очень сильно занята. Мне нужно закончить мои наброски, прежде чем я поеду учиться в Национальный институт искусств в Сеуле.  
— Институт? То есть, постой... Ты уезжаешь?  
— Да, уже скоро. Я туда поступила в прошлом месяце. Им приглянулись мои пейзажи, и я прошла конкурсный отбор. — Джису искренне улыбалась, глядя вдаль, на сад, что находился на том берегу. — Самой до сих пор не верится.  
— Ого, это очень здорово. Поздравляю. Но как ты будешь жить одна в столице? Это же не Тэгу, где все тебя знают и готовы помочь. — Отчаяние и обеспокоенность смешались воедино, а живот сводило от услышанного. 

— Ну, я же не одна поеду. Поэтому все будет в порядке, не волнуйся за меня.  
— Твои родители тоже переезжают?  
— Нет, что ты! — Засмеялась Джису. — Зачем им со мной тащиться? Они привыкли жить здесь, где тихо и спокойно, а столичный ритм и шумы только им навредят. Я поеду со своим парнем, Ухёном, он устроится на работу, а я буду учиться в Институте. Все предельно просто.  
— С парнем? — Еле выдавила Суджон. Сердце пропустило удар. _А на что ты надеялась?_  
— Ага, мы уже два года встречаемся. А вот, кстати, и он. — Джису подскочила с рюкзаком в руках и побежала к парню, что стоял неподалеку под деревом. — Мне пора. До скорого, Суён!

_Я Суджон._

_И мне очень больно._

Слезы беззвучно скатываются по щекам.


	3. Mimi/Jiho; «Touch Me»

Джихо осторожно, словно боясь навредить, проводит ладонью по изгибу фигуры. Глина под умелыми руками принимает новую форму, повинуясь движениям девушки. Она в последний раз прикасается к своему творению и, тихо встав, отходит назад.

Глаза Джихо блестят то ли от усталости и проделанной работы, то ли от удовлетворения своим занятием. Она стирает капельки пота со лба тыльной стороной руки, не запачканной, и облегченно выдыхает. Обходит будущую скульптуру по кругу, вглядывается в "лицо" творения; через неделю это будет настоящая, ее первая статуя человека. Если бы не задание по искусству, она б никогда не смогла представить, что сотворит истинный шедевр.

Михён, что позировала ей целых два месяца (по три часа подряд), с тоской смотрит в окно. Они только что закончили работу, и перспектива скорого расставания ее очень пугала. За все то время, что они встречались в мастерской младшей, Михён прикипела к ней. Это не была дружба, да и хорошими знакомыми они тоже не являлись. Однажды Джихо предложила ей стать моделью для своего проекта, а она согласилась. Просто так, от нечего делать. Потому что вечера в одиночестве страшнее всего. Лучше быть с кем-то, но только не одной. Пожалуй, за три года отсутствия друзей в старшей школе, Михён это поняла.

И сейчас она видит Джихо, что любовно разглядывает статую, нежно трогает ее длинными пальцами, изучает каждый миллиметр, каждый изгиб. И Михён ломается где-то внутри; она хочет кричать, заламывать руки в отчаянии. 

_Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне._

Почему, почему Джихо так нравится это неживое изваяние, а не она, Михён? Ведь по сути статуя и есть _она_ , только холодная и неподвижная. Неужели все гении скульптуры променяли настоящих людей на этих манекенов, молчаливых творений?

_Джихо влюблена в статую._

_А Михён в нее._

— Ты прекрасна.

Голос Джихо выводит Михён из оцепенения, она оглядывается по сторонам и замечает, что глаза младшей направлены на все то же изваяние.

— Спасибо тебе. — Джихо отходит к раковине, старательно умывает руки, вытирает полотенцем и садится к Михён на диван. — Нет, правда, я тебе безумно благодарна. Если бы не ты, то я не знаю, что бы делала.  
— Не волнуйся, все в порядке. Я рада, что смогла тебе помочь. — Фальшивая улыбка, будто все и в самом деле хорошо.  
— Знаешь, я хочу как-нибудь назвать ее, ведь у всех шедевров есть имена.  
— И как же? — Михён наклоняется вперед, поправляя покрывало на себе. Холодный мартовский воздух скользит по обнаженной спине, вызывая мурашки. Она содрогается.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ее звали «Мими». Немного похоже на твое имя, да?  
— Наверное, — Михён опускает голову вниз, боясь шелохнуться. Близость с Джихо ее напрягает и радует одновременно.  
— Ну ладно, ты одевайся, а то ведь замерзнешь. Если ты заболеешь, то виновата в этом буду я.

Михён неспешно натягивает на себя толстовку, джинсы и кроссовки. Она не готова проститься с мастерской и с Джихо. С ней в особенности. Девушка не знала, что происходит между ними. Со стороны младшей это обыкновенная любезность и благодарность за проведенные в работе дни. А с ее стороны... Михён еще не разобралась совсем. Может, просто желание быть нужной, может, действительно дружба. А может, и любовь. Джихо заставляла ее чувствовать себя сильнее, лучше, но, вместе с этим, она своей нарочитой отдаленностью и неким равнодушием к людям в целом отпугивала Михён. 

— Я буду скучать по тем вечерам с тобой и с «Мими». Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты снова попозируешь мне, хорошо?  
— Да, конечно. Было бы здорово. — А что она еще может ей сказать? 

Михён прощается, выходит на улицу, под дождь, и сегодня за все прошедшие годы не боится плакать. Теплые слезы соединяются на ее щеках с каплями моросящего дождя, скатываясь под ворот толстовки. Грунт хрустит под ногами, грязь облепляет подошву, но ей уже все равно. Она лишь думает о той, что подарила свое сердце камню.

_И Михён впервые жалеет, что сама не создана из глины._


	4. Sorn/Eunbin; «Picture Perfect»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escape the fate — Picture Perfect

Сон с невероятным усилием (скорее моральным, чем физическим) приподнимает крышку коробки. В ней — всё то, чего она так боялась и избегала последние три года своего существования.

В ней — вся её жизнь _до._

Прошлое, которое никогда не станет настоящим.

Со снимков на неё смотрит Ынбин — такая яркая, такая живая. Такая родная.

_Знаешь, ты прекрасна._

_Я помню тебя._

_Твою улыбку, твой запах, твой голос, которые я, увы, больше не услышу._

_Тот вечер в парке развлечений. Ты, с мягкой игрушкой в руках, смотришь в объектив и смеёшься. Кусочек сладкой ваты, которую мы ели до этого, остался на твоей щеке. Я нажимаю на кнопку затвора._

_Щёлк._

_Ты сидишь на качелях, одной ногой раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. Ты снова улыбаешься, прикрывая ладонью губы. Твои длинные волосы заплетены в косу, украшенную яркой резинкой. На моём запястье точно такая же. Нахожу идеальный ракурс, нажимаю на кнопку._

_Щёлк._

_Ты сидишь в моей комнате в одном полотенце после душа; мокрые тяжёлые пряди лежат на груди, ты смахиваешь их на плечи, спину — и вновь смеёшься. Я ловлю тебя вполоборота в объектив своего фотоаппарата; ты замираешь, время замирает._

_Мой самый лучший снимок тебя._

_Щёлк._

В эту ночь Сон засыпает с фотографией Ынбин в своих объятиях.


	5. Jungyeon/Sana; «These Lines About You»

Вторая тетрадь исписывается полностью, страница за страницей — Чонён вкладывает душу в каждый стих, каждую заметку, рассказ о той, что украла её сердце.

Вернее, разбила на тысячу кусочков, а потом растоптала каблуками туфель, которые Чонён так любила. Но она любила в ней всё: светлые волосы, милый смех, детскую непосредственность и неуклюжесть.

И имя, её прекрасное имя, не дававшее тогда спать по ночам (а теперь — жить), состоит всего из двух слогов, нежно выговариваемых ею при встрече, когда тёплая ладонь покоится на коленях Чонён.

Сана.

_Как утренняя роса на траве и листочках, пение птиц, встречающих весну, лёгкий ветерок летним вечером, поющий о свободе и легкомыслии, шумные морские волны, разбивающиеся о скалы, лесной пожар, сжирающий всё на своём пути, сильный ураган, из-за которого страдает всё живое, землетрясение, когда твердь расходится и планета делится надвое, метеоритный дождь и яркие кометы, сгорание сверхновых, чёрные дыры, поглощающие звёзды, — всё это ты, Сана, целиком и полностью только ты._

_Сладкие карамельки, сахарная вата в парке аттракционов, прилипшая к волосам, зелёный чай по утрам, мятная жвачка в глубоких карманах, в которых прячется Вселенная, яблочный пирог, аромат которого лучше любых духов, пицца, подгоревшая из-за разговоров по телефону, розовый лак для ногтей, блёстки на веках, бежевые туфли, короткие шорты, обтягивающие стройные ноги, носки с сумасшедшими принтами и всевозможных расцветок, цветочные ободки, — и это тоже ты._

_Благодаря тебе я дышала, я жила. Каждое мгновенье, проведённое с тобой, давало мне сил двигаться дальше. Я любила тебя и по-прежнему люблю, с каждым новым днём влюбляясь больше, но тебе это не нужно, я знаю. И я помню, что ты сказала в тот день: мои чувства к тебе неправильны и ужасны, а я сама — ты тогда разорвала браслет дружбы — омерзительна и жалка._

_Прости меня, что рассказала о своих чувствах, я должна была молчать, чтобы быть с тобою всегда, пусть и не смея прикоснуться и поцеловать. А сейчас я не могу даже позвонить и узнать, как ты, чем заняты твои мысли, научилась ли ты печь печенье, рецепт которого взяла у меня давным-давно...  
Прости, что разрушила нашу не_любовь._

_Теперь я просто существую и дышу через раз, иногда забывая выдыхать. Мне кажется, я скоро перестану стараться._

_И однажды вдохну слишком глубоко._


	6. Eunha/Sowon; «Hear My Voice»

Сочжон слишком прекрасна для этого мира. Добрая, открытая, честная, понимающая.

Она помогает тем, кому грустно, одиноко и тяжело. Её называют Ангелом. Разве что крыльев не хватает, да нимба над головой.

Ынби незаметно приглядывается к ней в институте, садится поближе, подслушивает её разговоры с подругами.

Ынби совсем не влюблена, нет, ей просто интересно.

Она впервые видит живое воплощение божества, которое выше и чище всех людей вокруг. 

Ынби мечтает прикоснуться к Сочжон, потрогать её мягкие волосы, всегда распущенные; хочет прижаться к ней всем телом и простоять так до вечера, пока не придёт пора возвращаться домой. 

Пару недель спустя Ынби осознаёт, что всё это походит на сталкерство, а её состояние — на зависимость. Она собирается с силами, пишет любовную записку и подкидывает её в рюкзак Сочжон, полагая, что наконец-то проблема решится. 

Но, когда она замечает у институтских ворот Сочжон в объятиях незнакомца, то чувствует сильную боль в груди. Влюблённые мило беседуют, а потом Сочжон сладко целует парня, запуская руку тому в волосы. 

Ынби бежит оттуда, не смотря под ноги, бежит, подвластная отчаянию и желанию поскорее всё забыть. Единственное место, которое приносит ей облегчение, находится рядом с домом. 

Ынби заходит внутрь, садится на диван, дышит глубоко и берёт в руки микрофон. Выбирает любимую песню, с помощью которой выражает всё то, что у неё на душе.

Голос дрожит, прерываемый всхлипываниями, язык заплетается на первом же куплете. Ынби плохо, она понимает, но пытается допеть грустные строки, чтобы избавиться от боли в сердце. 

Ынби плачет, прощаясь с первой несостоявшейся любовью; она вытирает слёзы тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая их по щекам. 

Сочжон должна быть счастлива, пусть и не с ней. Её прекрасный образ навсегда запечатлеется в душе и мыслях Ынби. Сочжон — ангел, ей не нужно страдать и тратить своё время только потому, что одной девушке вздумалось её полюбить, рассуждает Ынби.

Она только жалеет об одном: Сочжон никогда не услышит посвящённую ей песню.

_И голос мой, увы, ты больше не услышишь._


	7. Chungha/Mina; «Play With My Heart»

Чонха проводит кончиками пальцев по струнам гитары — рождаются новые звуки. 

Мелодия неторопливая, тихая, словно сотканная из тысяч цветков и травинок, оплетаемая их ароматом.

В парке почти никого нет, и можно не бояться быть услышанной. Чонха напевает сочинённую ею песню, бархатный голос разливается по воздуху. Она закрывает глаза и представляет ту, кому посвящено её творение.

_Кан Мина._

Высокий хвост набок, кудрявые волосы, милая улыбка и красный бантик на форменном пиджаке. Её громкий смех слышат все, но ей всё равно: счастьем нужно делиться с миром, уверена Мина, и Чонха с ней согласна.

Мина — её собственное счастье, которое она поделила с окружающими и утратила. Друзья и мнение знакомых оказались важнее, чем их маленькая, хрупкая любовь. Но Чонха не держит обиды на девушку: на её месте она поступила бы так же.

И всё же...

Грустная песня, свидетель их (не)любви, становится громче, набирает силу, а потом замирает на мгновение — Чонха выдыхает, вытирая слёзы — и замедляется, утихая. 

В мыслях, мелодии, воздухе, во всей Вселенной — _Мина, Мина, Мина._

Чонхе очень больно, тоскливо и одиноко. Она верила, и вера эта подвела её. Та невесомая нить, что соединяла их, потерялась, разошлась, сама судьба разделила их. Чонха не смеет ей противостоять, за что платится тем единственным, что держало на этой земле. 

И сердце любящей (но не любимой) Чонхи рвётся подобно гитарной струне.


End file.
